


It's Been A While

by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)



Category: Lost
Genre: Charlie-centric, Crisis of Faith, Drabble, Episode: s03e21 Greatest Hits, Gen, One Shot, POV Charlie, Prayer, Short One Shot, Spiritual, this was the first fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97
Summary: Charlie knows he can no longer escape Desmond's visions but in one final act of faith, he says hello to someone he thought he never would again. One-shot set during "Greatest Hits"
Relationships: Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace (mentioned)





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> [Reupload of a story I posted on FF.net as bananagirl.97]

Umm. Hey Big Guy.

I know you probably thought you'd never hear from me again but her I am, back again. It's been a while.

Well God, tomorrow is my last day so I just wanted to say a few things while I down here, before I join you. I'm so sorry for the things I've done. All the sex, drugs, drinking. I promised you I'd walk away if things got too crazy and I didn't-I should have. Lord I truly am sorry for all the sin in my life.

On the bright side, thank you so much for putting us on this island. I know the others won't appreciate me saying that but I mean it. Since I've got here I personally have been so blessed. I've kicked off drugs, made new friends, met the love of my life and even become a father figure to someone. Thank you for all these things.

I pray that you'll look after the people here and I pray that one day you'll get them off this bloody island: Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer, Locke, Desmond, All of them-especially Claire and Aaron. Thank you for them in my life. I really couldn't have asked for more. Claire is beautiful and fun and I really love her so Thank you. Please look after everyone when I'm gone and please, don't make it too painful.

Amen.


End file.
